


Resolve

by ignitesthestars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5776990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignitesthestars/pseuds/ignitesthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey’s thoughts after battling Kylo Ren, in the moments between finding Finn and the <i>Millennium Falcon</i> showing up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolve

The Force sings through her veins, her whole body tingling with the memory of power and destruction. Kylo Ren’s ruined face is seared into her mind and there’s something sweet and dark about the image, even as the rest of her recoils.

None of it matters. None of it matters, because Finn is barely breathing and Rey only knows how to patch up stupid little things, like scrapes from jagged bits of metal and burns from malfunctioning speeders. The smell of burnt flesh and fibres forces itself up her nostrils, and her hands hover helplessly over his ruined back.

She has the Force. She can read a man’s mind and call objects into her hand, but she can’t save the boy who came back. She can slice Kylo Ren’s face in half, but she can’t put Finn back together again.

Rey has spent most of her life trying not to cry. It was the only way to get through the day, to the next scratch on the wall. Relentless optimism saved her, although she’s starting to realise that it might have sealed her fate of fourteen years stagnation at the same time. The point is, she has always excelled at packaging up negativity, at storing it somewhere deep inside her and focussing on the good.

Survival comes in all kinds of shapes and sizes.

The tears come now. She bends over her friend’s body and sobs, the sound cracked and useless. The ground heaves beneath her, and she can _feel_ the planet falling apart. Not physically – something deeper than that. Something as soul-destroying as the idea that Finn will be ripped from her when she’s only just found him.

A brief, terrible thought assaults her. This world is only minutes away from destruction; the knowledge resonates in her bones. A thousand deaths and more jangle her nerves with every passing second, the First Order collapsing in on itself alongside the planet.

Only seconds, but it might be enough to live. If she leaves Finn here.

She doesn’t recoil from the thought. There’s no violent rejection.  Rey smooths a trembling hand over Finn’s hair, feels his breath puff out shallowly against her wrist. She sucks in a breath, shuddering around another sob, and nods to herself.

There is only the knowledge, as sure and as certain as she’s ever been, that it’s not an option

 _I won’t leave you_ , she thinks to him, and something small and quintessentially _Finn_ stretches back towards her. _Don’t worry. You’re not by yourself anymore. I won’t leave you._


End file.
